Mewtwo
Mewtwo is a notoriously powerful Psychic Pokemon who was cloned from the DNA of Mew. Believing that humans cared nothing for him and wanted only to keep him as a slave, Mewtwo began to go through plans to make super clones of Pokemon and wipe out everyone else on the planet. But when Ash gave up his life to save the Pokemon, who all wept for him, Mewtwo realized that there were people who cared about Pokemon. He is a very well known Pokemon and has a very well dedicated fanbase. Mewtwo is The4everreival's 5th favorite Pokemon of all time and his second favorite gen 1 Pokemon after the giant fire breathing dragon. Mewtwo is also loved all over the Legends of the Multi-Universe site and is Menslady125's favorite Psychic Pokemon. He is voiced by Dan Green. Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady's story) In this story, Mewtwo is with the heroes in the fight with to defeat the villains with Ash, whom he has grown to trust greatly. Powers * Barrier - '''summons a shield of very strong Psychic energy which can raise Mewtwo's defensive power * '''Confusion - '''summons strong Psychic energy that not only damages but may confuse the opponent * '''Psychic - '''summons a wave of super strong Psychic energy that not only damages but may confuse the opponent. In the case against another Pokemon, it may lower the opponent Pokemon's Special Defense. * '''Telepathy - '''allows Mewtwo to read minds and speak with use of his mind * '''Telekinesis - '''allows Mewtwo to fly * '''Shadow Ball - Summons a ball of Ghost elemental energy which Mewtwo throws at his opponent Videos Gallery mewtwo barrier.JPG|BARRIER! mewtwo confusion.JPG|CONFUSION! mewtwo dark.JPG mewtwo down.JPG mewtwo fan art.PNG mewtwo focus energy.JPG mewtwo grin.JPG mewtwo hurt.JPG mewtwo immobolize.JPG mewtwo pose.JPG mewtwo psychic.JPG|PSYCHIC! mewtwo ready attack.JPG mewtwo with orb.JPG 150Mewtwo_BW_anime_2.png Mewtwo_Barrier.png Mewtwo_in_Pokemon_Origin.png Mewtwo_M01.png mewtwo ack.gif Mewtwo-frikarte.jpg mewtwo-strikes-back.png Mewtwo0.png|Mewtwo as he appears in Super Smash Bros. 4 Megamewtwoy.jpg|Mega Mewtwo Megamewtwox.jpg|Mega Mewtwo X Mewtwo24.jpg|Mewtwo's Spoon as he uses it in Pokemon Adventures Mewtwo21.jpg|Shadow Mewtwo mewtwo avoid damage.jpg mewtwo barrier hurt.jpg mewtwo close.jpg mewtwo errrr.jpg mewtwo give me three.jpg mewtwo i survived.jpg mewtwo water move.jpg mewtwo what.gif mewtwo yikes.gif mewtwo you cannot escape.jpg Category:Characters Category:Children of the Autobots members Category:Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Characters hailing from the Pokemon Universe Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Non Humans Category:Elementals Category:Pokemon Category:Reformed Villains Category:Tragic Villains Category:Partner Category:Sidekicks Category:Clones Category:Talking Pokemon Category:Team heroes Category:Psychics Category:Mass Murderers Category:Type III Anti Heroes Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:Flyers Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinetics Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Sonofjafar's story) Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Chronicles of the Children of Megatron) Category:Characters in The Chaotic Wars Category:Purple Eyed Characters Category:Murderers Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Spiritual Users Category:The Anime Empire Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Dan Green Category:Generation I Pokemon Category:Characters favourite by Slipknot15 Category:Characters favorite by TheBrideKing Category:Characters favorite by Tigerman531 Category:Psychic Type Pokemon Category:Menslady125's favorite Pokemon Category:The4everreival's Favorite Pokemon Category:Brotherhood of the Abyss Category:Hell Councils Category:Noah's Ark Circus Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Chris Niosi Category:Characters favorite by MysteryandFantasyStudio Category:Character in Protectors of the Multi-Universe Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Characters Menslady125 loves the most Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Knights of the Just Members Category:Legendary Heroes of the Fire Rebellion story Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Breakout Characters Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Toru Furuya